eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Invictus-class Battlecruiser
PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: Designed by Wolfe Design Bureau, produced by the Ancient Eye state shipyards, Confederacy of Independent Systems * Model: (Example: TIE (Twin Ion Engine). For submissions where a model wouldn’t be appropriate, such as a custom walking stick, put ‘N/A’ for ‘Not Applicable’.) * Affiliation: Ancient Eye, Closed-Market, '''Confederacy of Independent Systems, Shrouded Republic * '''Production: Semi-Unique '''(Admirals Only) * '''Material: '''Laminasteel, High-Grade Durasteel, Duralumin, Transparisteel '''TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: Battlecruiser * Length: 4565,30 Meters * Width: 1483,08 Meters * Height: 728,15 Meters * Armament: Very High - 1x Composite Beam Laser - 64x Heavy Turbolasers - 9x Hypervelocity Cannons - 20x Heavy Ion Cannons - 40x Turbolasers - 10x Light Ion Cannons - 8x Torpedo Launch Tubes - 20x Laser Cannons - 4x Tractor Beam Projectors * Defenses: High - 4x Deflector Shield Generators - Laminasteel armor plating, overlayed onto honeycombed-structure Durasteel supports - AEGIS SH13LD * Hangar: Average: 17 * Maneuverability Rating: Very Low * Speed Rating: Average * Hyperdrive Class: Average: 4 | Very Slow: 14 (Backup) STANDARD FEATURES * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * Starship Hyperdrive * Starship Shield Generators * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Communications Package * Starship Life Support System * Starship Escape Pods * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Starship Medical Bay * Starship Barracks ADVANCED SYSTEMS * Dual-Emitter Composite Beam Laser: Designed as a frontline flagship who's primary purpose is to engage enemy supercapital ships, the Invictus-class is outfitted with an axial composite beam laser comprised of two emitters that produce a pair of orange beams which connect to merge into one * Advanced Communications System: As a flagship, the Invictus-class Battlecruiser is equipped with a wide array of communications systems, from short-range tightbeam antennae, to line-of-sight laser communicators and powerful long-range dishes, boosted by highly capable computers. These systems allow the Invictus to defeat most types of jamming * Advanced Battle Management System: Intended to function as the flagship of an Admiral in command of a large fleet, the Invictus features an advanced battle management system which conglomerates and processes battlespace information from the ships in the fleet and displays it on a three-dimensional holographic projection on the bridge, allowing the Admiral improved situational awareness during combat Strengths: * Long Range Firepower: Designed to engage enemy supercapital ships, the Invictus-class features a number of long-range armaments, from its nine hypervelocity cannons, to its eight torpedo launchers and its powerful composite-beam laser * Heavily Armored: The Invictus-class features top-notch armor and shielding, designed to withstand the barrage of enemy supercapital ships * Capital Killer: Designed as a frontline supercapital ship, the Invictus-class is very effective against large enemy capital and medium-sized supercapital ships up to seven thousand meters long * Modular Design: Developed from the ground up as a platform, the Invictus-class blueprint can be easily modified in order to produce different variants of the ship, in order to fulfill different roles * Advanced Communications Array: Intended to function as a flagship for high-ranking Admirals, the Invictus-class features highly sophisticated communications systems which allow it to defeat most types of jamming Weaknesses: * Vulnerable To Flanking: While decently fast for a ship of its size, the Invictus is sluggish when turning, making it vulnerable to being flanked if it is not protected by a support fleet * Rebel Scum: While very well protected against large enemy vessels, the Invictus-class Battlecruiser features a very small number of anti-starfighter defenses and is vulnerable against attacks by starfighters and bombers such as those often employed by rebels and insurgent groups, which can easily slip past its defenses and target key systems, unless it is adequately protected by support ships * Team Player: Despite its extremely powerful armament, the Invictus' drawbacks force it to rely heavily on support ships and would be extremely vulnerable if it traveled alone, or was somehow isolated from its support fleet by the maneuvers of an enemy Admiral * Expensive To Produce And Operate: A very powerful and advanced warship, the Invictus costs an astronomical amount of credits to produce and operate, restricting the number of ships that can be built to a very few * Incapable of Microjumping: Due to its immense size, the Invictus-class is incapable of the high precision over short distances required for tactical FTL jumps, thus forcing it and its escorts to maneuver exclusively under sublight propulsion during combat Description: Following the Conquest of the Ashla System, a brief period of relaxation settled over the Empire of the Ancient Eye, out of a belief that their isolation and remoteness allowed the nation some measure of safety, allowing the Angramar regime to focus primarily on economic development, the neutralization of the last pockets of resistance and the assimilation of the conquered inhabitants of the system into Ancient Eye culture and society. While the development of the military-industrial complex continued at a steady pace and great importance was placed onto security, military production would remain at a peacetime level for close to half a year. This peaceful period came to an end during the Second Battle for Nibelungen, when the arrival of a large, heavily-armed Outer Rim Coalition freighter led to a tense situation which rapidly devolved into a battle involving several parties, notably the Resistance, Republic Remnant and a rogue Sith fleet commanded by the One Sith Knight, Narv'uk", ending in a tense ceasefire called by Warlord Charr", following the arrival of One CIS and one GA fleet. The Second Battle for Nibelungen led to a swift and drastic shift in priorities for the Ancient Eye and its vassal states. With numbers and resources bolstered by the Eternal Horde's pledge of allegiance, attention shifted towards a massive ramping up of military production. Shipyards and military factories were constructed and ordered to work overtime, bolstered by an influx of resources resulting from signing of a trade deal with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, churning out an increasing number of ever larger ships. With the massive increase in naval size over an impressively short amount of time and bolstered by the drastic expansion of the navy's capabilities, it became clear that the Ancient Eye was in need of a powerful flagship that could efficiently manage the much larger fleets which the Ancient Eye and its vassals were now commanding. Pushing the Emergency Requisitions Act through the Shrouded Republic's Assembly, the Lord of Shrouds outlined the requirements for a massive supercapital ship the likes of which this nation had never built before, even during the old Dominion days. Using the most advanced technologies available, this new Battlecruiser would have to feature impressive firepower, advanced command & control systems and a modular design which allowed easy modifications. It had to be developed quickly and put into production in a short amount of time. An unprecedented amount of credits was allocated to the project, with the research and development phase alone being afforded a budget of over one hundred million credits and the entire project estimated to have required well over half a billion, mostly due to the time constraints. The contract for the design of the Battlecruiser, was handed out to Wolfe Design Bureau, while the ship itself would be constructed by state-run shipyards in order to cut costs. The resulting warship was a four and a half kilometer-long behemoth given the name Invictus, to symbolize the undefeated, unbroken spirit of the Shrouded Republic and Ancient Eye. Designed as a flagship and supercapital killer, the Invictus-class is outfitted with a number of powerful, long-range weapons that make it well-suited to the task of engaging larger enemy Star Destroyers and Battlecruisers, being capable of posing a serious threat even to a Super Star Destroyer, especially in groups of two or three. The most notable of these armaments is the powerful axial mounted dual-emitter composite beam laser, which is complemented by nine hypervelocity cannons and eight torpedo launchers. For short distance engagements, the Invictus also features a number of heavy turbolasers and ion cannons and its powerful tractor beam emitters are capable of trapping small ships. In terms of hangar size, the Invictus can support up to an impressive seventeen squadrons, making it capable of performing as a main fleet carrier and its powerful sublight engines give it a respectable speed for its size. As a flagship, the Invictus features highly sophisticated communications equipment and an advanced battle managed system which can process vast amounts of battlespace data from the ships in its fleet, allowing its commanding Admiral an improved spacial awareness of the situation. Its advanced communications array also gives it the capability to easily defeat most types of jamming. Featuring top-of-the-line armor and four powerful shield generators, the Invictus is very resilient against fire from enemy capital and supercapital ships, enabling it to square off against large enemy vessels, however all of its advantages come with several serious drawbacks. Designed to engage large enemy vessels, the Invictus features only a small number of anti-starfighter defenses and while it is capable of decent acceleration, it has a very slow turn rate which renders it extremely vulnerable to attacks by small enemy vessels and squadrons of bombers, which can flank it and target critical systems, unless it is supported by an escorting fleet. Additionally, due to its immense size, the Invictus is simply incapable of the high precision required for short distance tactical FTL maneuvers, forcing it and its escorts to rely exclusively on sublight propulsion during combat operations. Also, the size and technological capabilities of the vessel, result in a very high cost of production and operation, reducing the number of Invictus-class Battlecruisers that can be fielded, to a very few. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/invictus-class-battlecruiser.104679/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex